


The Many Climaxes and Caresses of Being in Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Some Loving McSpirk Sex





	

The Many Climaxes and Caresses of Being In Love

Jim and McCoy had recently been unwell – with a virus that, while not dangerous, was extremely annoying when one suffered from a bout of it.

Spock, being Vulcan, could not catch this particular virus – and so, he made sure that he could help the loves of his life, by at least being their care giver during their period of illness.

After five days, both McCoy and Jim had fully recovered. Yet, as the spouses climbed into bed together on that fifth evening, Spock still offered them, “Let me take care of you both.”

“Are you offering what I think you’re offering, my sweet Ashaya?” McCoy smiled; his voice filled with knowing Southern charm.

Spock nodded, confirming,

“Oh, that’s music to my ears!” Jim kissed Spock quickly, as he climbed into bed.

After disrobing, Spock then knelt on the end of the bed, while Jim and McCoy both shucked off their clothes, and lay beside each other, on their backs.

“Go on, let him go first!” McCoy told Spock, indicating Jim.

Spock climbed upon Jim, straddling him. Over the top of his knee between them, where they lay, Jim and McCoy held hands. Spock adjusted slightly, and bent to kiss their hands. After doing so, he sat back, upright on Jim; kissing caressing, and brushing his skin, determinedly, but gently. Jim’s legs writhed, and his hard on became progressively difficult to ignore.

Jim was not unaware that McCoy, with his other hand, was already taking a good measure of his own length into his capable, knowledgeable hands, and wanking with gusto.

McCoy felt Jim clasp his hand, and then, let go, moving down McCoy’s body, to join him in his wanking quest. It felt so damn good. It always did.

Spock rode Jim’s erection with careful attention to Jim’s every telling move and thought. He felt Jim reach around with his free hand, and grip his ass.

“Oh, God, you’re so good, Spock! So good! And, your ass, baby, I want it as bad as I’m wanting your dick right now!” Jim’s back arched off the bed, and McCoy caressed Jim’s supple muscles there.

“Both will always be there for you, Jim.” Spock murmured, as he sucked on his own fingers, and placed them in Jim’s mouth, where Jim enthusiastically obliged him.

“Oh, my God!” Bones exclaimed. “You two!” He was enraptured.

As each man came; they were loud, even Spock – and, their fountainous cum soaked themselves, each other, and the sheets, in the scent of their sex.

Breathing heavily, they formed an embrace, even as the moment(s) of Climax subsided, for now. Then, after a time, Spock, this time, straddled McCoy, and the three began making love again.

When the second round was done; they were still horny, especially Jim, though Spock was always capable, and McCoy was amazed at the magic his two husbands could work on him…

“Can we do all that again, sweetheart??” Jim purred, asking Spock. “But this time, let Bones go first. It’s my turn to savour the anticipation!”

Spock looked to Jim, and then to McCoy.

“If you’re up for it, give the man what he wants! I’m game!” McCoy promised, and settled himself onto his back, reaching his arms up to Spock, and pulling him down for the kiss that started it all again…

))) ))) )))

“You’ve been looking after us so wonderfully!” Jim smiled at Spock. “Shouldn’t we look after you now?” He caught Leonard’s eye as he spoke with Spock.

“If that is what you both desire?” Spock replied.

“And, what you desire?” McCoy checked, as Jim and Spock swapped places on the bed.

Spock settled himself in the middle of Jim and McCoy, “What was it you said earlier, Leonard? ‘I’m game’?”

Leonard McCoy and Jim Kirk both grinned at their Vulcan husband.

Spock was now facing Jim, and leaning on Leonard, behind him.

Jim, with an extra glint in his eye, the extra glint, started kissing Spock.

Because of that glint, both Spock and Leonard McCoy knew what would soon be happening, though Jim did take his time, and, meanwhile, McCoy rubbed and rutted Spock’s ass, reaching around front to his balls.

Spock tried to keep a lid on his reactions for now, but already, he wasn’t having much success – and Jim hadn’t long put his lips around Spock’s dick, before Spock’s hips started rolling.

Each of them was feeling every pleasure, of course, but Spock, being the ‘primary’ this time, really couldn’t help it when his legs started writhing, and unVulcanly words sprang from his mind, and into his currently loose mouth.

Seeing Spock like this, and feeling so many pleasures so keenly themselves; drove Spock’s husbands wild.

McCoy pistoned in and out of Spock’s ass, angling himself to adjust for where the Vulcan version of a prostate could be found.

Jim licked up and down Spock’s increasingly blood filled, verdant cock; he licked, and slipped the length of Spock’s erection; swirling around one way, and then, the other repeatedly. He held Spock as tightly as his mouth’s muscles could muster, and Spock could take. He poked the tip of his tongue in the hole at the tip of Spock’s half human penis. He lathed across that hole, and backwards and forwards, across the bridge and the underside, of Spock’s dick. Meanwhile, he cupped Spock’s balls, and met McCoy’s hands and fingers there, interlacing with them.

Spock could hold nothing back; only his two husbands had ever managed to do this to him, and he called for them both when he came, so hard. “My T’hy’la! My sweet men! Jim, Len – Len, Jim – Oh! OH! Ohh! Please, keep going! Keep doing this! Keep on holding me!!”

“Yes, Gorgeous!”

“Yes, Sweetheart!”

They each vowed, and they held him; they held him so tenderly, and he them, as his seed spilled from him…

McCoy came, while Spock was still spilling in to Jim’s mouth, and Jim came, just a short while after both of them; He did so in the warmth of Spock’s Beautiful hands, washing them with his ejaculation; the warmth, the love, and the arousal, of course, flooded through all three men.

They embraced in the afterglow, and fell asleep in the arms of sweet, salty love.

The End..?  
1.2.17


End file.
